Portable welding systems are known, and often incorporate a welding power supply and related mechanisms (e.g., wire feeder, wire spool) in a portable case. Such portable welding systems find use in applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work-piece to a shop for repair or fabrication. Examples of applications for such portable welding systems include petroleum and chemical fabrication, shipboard installation and repair, and the like. As such, known portable welding systems may be relatively light weight to enable a user is able to lift and carry the system to the work site. Because of the portability and flexibility of these welding systems they have found wide-spread use and popularity.
One issue with known portable welders is that they are often not sufficiently rugged to withstand harsh treatment that can often occur during transport and use. Due to the nature of the environment in which such portable welders are used, they may become damaged and may require repair at shorter than desired intervals. Another issue with prior portable welders is that they may not be designed to be sufficiently easy to grasp, lifted, and carried by a user. In addition, known portable welders may not be designed in a manner that enables easy repair/replacement of individual pieces or portions of the casing should they become damaged in use.